


Echo

by Ilthit



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: F/F, Fangirls, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Gwen hooks up with fans sometimes.





	Echo

Media coverage is all about the male fans, but Gwen notices the women.

She knows she's not supposed to do it. She would never do it with the younger ones. But some women have been following Galaxy Quest since its inception, for nearly twenty years, and they've built mythologies around Tawny that go far beyond what the show ever did with the character.

For them, she'll repeat their dreams back at them in their bedrooms, or in hotel rooms or the stuffy backstage of a con, and leaves behind urban legends.

She has one job. Sometimes it's not so bad.


End file.
